Temporal Collisions
by rbrooks25
Summary: When a man's desperation to see his family again puts not only his universe but others in danger of being destroyed unusual allies must work together to stop him and his accomplices.
1. Prologue

Star-Date 1256.9

"When are we going to be at our new home, Daddy?" A small girl with green skin and pink hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a blue dress and carrying a brown stuffed animal asked while looking out the port hole of their cabin. Dr. Byrex looked at his daughter and grinned.

"We'll be home soon my darling. We just need to make it through two more stops to pick up more passengers and then we'll be there." He informed her.

"I hate stopping. I just want to get there now. I miss Jorean." She began to cry and her mother leaned over and picked her up and sat her in her lap.

"It'll be okay my darling. Soon, we'll be home and we never have to go on another trip if you don't want to." Her mother told her in a soothing voice.

"You shouldn't make promises that you cannot keep Shayan." Byrex said with a wide grin. Shayan just gave him a playfully dirty look.

"And who says I cannot keep it. After all you can always go on these assignments by yourself." Byrex nodded realizing that she had a point. "I'm joking with you dear. I would never let that amount of time pass without seeing you." She grinned and leaned over to kiss him. Suddenly, the lights went out in the cabin and a red emergency light came on as a siren began to sound throughout the ship. They looked out and saw people running through the hall as the captain's voice came over the intercom.

"All passengers and personnel, please make your way in an orderly fashion to the emergency pods." They felt the ground underneath them shake and Byrex quickly led his wife and daughter out of the cabin and they started to run towards the pod. A wall blew apart ten feet behind them and their daughter began to cry as fear started to take over. A force field activated, but was too late to stop several of the passengers from being sucked out into space.

"This way," Shayan shouted and grabbed her husband's arm as they ran. They didn't know if it was luck or something more but they managed to avoid being trampled by the other passengers and made it to the pod.

"My bear," The little girl screamed and she pulled free from her mother's grip and ran back towards where she dropped the toy.

"Vilandra stop," Her mother called out and she rushed to grab her. Byrex began to head back but a wave of bodies pushed him back inside the pod. The door to the pod slammed shut and he rushed to the door to try and open it but force field appeared on each side of the door. He slammed his body repeatedly into the field to try and break through. Shayan knowing was on the other side looking in along with several other people that were trying to get into the pod. She lifted Vilandra up so she could see her father one last time before the pod's engines activated and jetted away from the doomed ship. Byrex watched helplessly as the Vesta was sucked into the largest wormhole he had ever seen. He took out his scanner and reset the distance so he could scan as much of the wormhole as he could.

"That's impossible." Byrex said in shock as he saw what appeared to be another universe on the other side. He suddenly found it hard to breathe and began to frantically search for a way out. He went to the control panel but before he could push anything a member of the Vesta's security who had gotten on the pod at the last minute used his shock stick to knock the doctor out so he could be restrained. Everyone sat in silence after that and waited for the pod to slowly bring them to the nearest space dock which was three days away.

Star Date 6955.7

"Captain, we have arrived at the source of the anomaly but our sensors cannot locate the cause." Data input a few commands into his console. "There doesn't seem to be… Captain, there is a ship that seems to have crash landed on the planet surface.

"Life signs," Picard inquired as he came up to stand next to Data's console.

"There appears to be four that I can detect, sir." Data replied. Picard looked back at his first officer who nodded in understanding.

"Counsellor, Geordi, and Dr. Crusher you're with me." They went to the turbo-lift and took it down to the transporter room.

"It's strange Captain, the ship bears Federation markings but I don't recognize the name and I can't find it in Starfleet's database.

"What's the name?" Picard asked curiously.

"It's the U.S.S. Voyager." Data replied. Riker's away team beamed onto the bridge of the doomed ship and began to scan the wreckage searching for the life signs detected by the ship's sensors.

"What do you think happened here?" Troi asked while they searched through the ship.

"I have no idea, but it must have been something big to do this much damage." Geordi replied. Riker looked around at some of the debris and noticed something. He bent down and lifted a beam up and off of Tuvok's unconscious body.

"Doctor," Riker called and Beverly hurried over and ran her medical scanner over him.

"There are no life threatening injuries, but we should get him to the med bay so I can run some further tests." Riker nodded and Beverly signaled for the Enterprise to beam her and the unconscious Vulcan to the ship.

"Commander, there are two more over h… What is that on her head? Is that an implant?" Geordi looked over 7of9 for a moment before Riker picked her up off of the ground and Geordi grabbed onto B'Elanna's arm and lifted her up into his arms. "What the hell happened here. She's bleeding pretty bad. We should get these two to the Enterprise now. Troi was coming back towards them when she thought she saw something underneath a console that had fallen over. She picked it up and discovered two bodies underneath the male officer that appeared to be shielding the female officer with his body was obviously dead. A part of the console had broked off during the crash and buried itself in his back. Troi gently moved him off of Captain Janeway. She felt for a pulse and was relieved to see that she was still alive.

"Will, we need to get these people out of here quickly and find out what happened here." Troi advised. Riker nodded.

"Geordi, stay here and see if you can locate the ships log or anything that will explain what happened here, and look for anymore survivors." Geordi nodded and shook his head. "Give me maybe an hour." He pulled out a scanner and opened up a panel on the wall. It was loose and fell of at his touch. "You may want to make it two." Riker grinned and signaled for the Enterprise to beam them up. A few minutes later just as Geordi began to use rewire the console to try and get auxiliary power back to the bridge Data materialized in the room carrying a large tool box.

"Dr. Crusher took blood samples from each of the officers that we brought on board and after an extensive search through Starfleet records and instead of solving this mystery it seems to have deepened." Data informed his friend as he walked over to help him get the power back on.

"What did you find?" Geordi asked barely listening as he focused on his work.

"The human woman officer they brought on board is related to another member of Starfleet." Data pulled out a few tools and started to work.

"Who?" Geordi asked when Data didn't continue. Data thought for a moment.

"She's related somehow to Lieutenant Commander Travis Janeway." Data said in a matter of fact tone.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Geordi chuckled.

"He's the helmsman of the U.S.S. Dakota…" He would have said more but the ship was suddenly filled with red light and Geordi quickly took a cord from the panel and put it into his tricorder. "It's a mystery because when he entered Starfleet he had no family and now he has a relative that is not only an officer but is also not listed anywhere in the records."

"Well, let's hope that we can figure out something from these ship logs." Geordi grinned at him. While they continued to work Dr. Crusher was examining her new patients.

"What have you found out about our guests?" Picard asked as he walked into the medbay.

"Their uniforms don't match any worn by any member of Starfleet and they seem in good health except this one here. She has some kind of an electronic device attached to her head and I don't recognize it." She informed him.

"Captain Picard to the bridge," Riker's voice came over Picard's communicator. Picard tapped his comm badge.

"I'm on my way Number One… Let me know if you discover anything else." Picard ordered before leaving the medbay and heading to the turbolift. When he reached the bridge he was stunned to see a wormhole had was showing on the view-screen. It was larger than any other wormhole he'd ever seen before and he thought he could see an image inside it. "What is that?"

"It just appeared in front of us. We're keeping a safe distance from it but it's trying to pull us towards it." Riker replied.

"Captain Picard, something is coming through sir." Wesley Crusher announced from his console. They all stared in shock at the view-screen before Riker finally spoke up.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"Wesley, run a scan." Picard ordered.

"Yes sir," Wesley hit a few commands on the console. "Oh, my god I can't believe it."

Star Date 1257.4

Captain Kirk and Commander Spock had just returned to the Enterprise after negotiating with the Navarian Ambassador on behalf of the Federation. The talks were going well, but Kirk was glad to be back. The Navarian's were made of pure energy and Kirk always felt a shock of static electricity every time he touched something metal.

"Captain, we're receiving a distress call from the N.S.E. Vesta. She is caught in some kind of wormhole and can't break free. The latest report says she is breaking apart and needs immediate assistance to evacuate her crew and passengers." Lieutenant Uhura announced.

"Do we have the location, Lieutenant?" Kirk asked.

"Yes sir, they are in orbit around Syrus-four." Kirk nodded.

"Mr. Sulu, plot an intercept course." Kirk ordered.

"Course laid in sir." Sulu announced.

"Warp five, engage." Kirk ordered. They arrived at the planet and they slowed to impulse power.

"There doesn't appear to be anything here, Keptin." Chekov announced from his console.

"Uhura, are we still receiving the distress call?" Kirk asked as he walked up to the view-screen.

"Yes Captain, the signal is stronger now that we're here." Uhura replied.

"That doesn't make any sense. Spock is it possible there's something wrong with our equipment.

"Our sensors are functioning at one hundred percent efficiency. There must be another expla…" Before Spock could finish his sentence a large wormhole opened in front of them. The red alert siren began blaring as the Enterprise slowly began to enter it.

"Back us away from it Sulu." Kirk ordered as he sat in his chair.

"Fascinating, I've never seen an anomaly like this. Wormholes don't open and close this way." Spock pointed out.

"Apparently, they do now. Sulu why aren't we backing away?" Kirk asked irritably.

"I'm giving it all it's got Captain." Sulu answered.

"Get us out of this, Scotty." Kirk said after hitting the communicator on the arm of his chair.

"We're working on it. Standby." Scotty's voice responded.

"Jim, it's too late… look." McCoy announced. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy stood in the center of the bridge and watched as the Enterprise was dragged helplessly into the wormhole.

"What is that?" Kirk asked when an image became clearer the closer they got to it.

"I don't have the information necessary to answer that at this time." Spock replied.

"Great now we get to die in a damn hole in space." McCoy said bitterly. The wormhole closed and with it the Enterprise disappeared.

5 ABY (After Battle of Yavin)

"Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us or die." Luke Skywalker announced as he, Han, and Chewie were waiting to be executed by being tossed into the Saarlek pit from a hover ship that was floating above it. There were several of Jabba's thugs surrounding them and they each had their hands tied in front of them. Jabba the Hutt along with many of his favorite mercenaries and wenches including Leia Organa his new favorite girl were watching from his hover barge and he was growing impatient with how long it was beginning to take.

"Push them in," Jabba called out, and a guard with a spear began to prod Luke forward with his bayonetted rifle. He stepped forward and leaped off of the edge before twisting around and gripping the plank with both hands. He flipped forward and landed in the middle of the hover boat. He caught his lightsaber that had been launched to him by R2 from the barge. Jabba shouted in rage when he saw the bright green blade appear from Luke's hand. He quickly used the blade to slash through two of the thugs that were standing near them. He leaned over and quickly undid Chewie's bindings.

"Easy Chewie," Luke told him as the big Wookie began to struggle against his binds. Just as they became loose Chewie reached out and grabbed one of the thugs that was rushed forward to attack. He lifted him easily over his head and threw him over the edge of the hover boat. They heard him scream as the Saarlek swallowed him. Chewie broke Han's binds and Han looked around trying to focus his eyes. After the carbonite freezing he was still trying to regain his vision and he could start to make out shapes. Luke leaped to the barge and started to climb up. One of the viewports opened and a thug with large tusks in his mouth stuck his head out. Luke grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him out of the barge as he continued to make his way up.

"What's that… Boba Fett?" Han asked frantically responding to a warning from Chewie. He spun around with the blaster rifle he pulled away from one of Jabba's thugs. The butt of the rifle struck Boba Fett's jet pack and caused it to activate slamming the bounty hunter into the barge and he fell to the sand below before being pulled into the pit. Just as Luke reached the deck of the barge one of the crew got on the turrets and opened fire on the hover boat. The explosion caught Lando Calrissian by surprise who had worn one of the thugs uniforms. He fell over the edge and Han quickly reached over with the rifle and Lando tried to grip the end of it, but he couldn't reach. Han leaned over as far as he could and then told Chewie to grab his ankles and hold him down closer to his friend.

"Grab it Lando." Han shouted.

"I'm trying," Lando said frantically.

Leia took advantage of the distraction and used a large round weight to break her chains and she quickly wrapped them around the the large slug like Hutt's throat. She tightened it and kept it tight until he quit squirming. She leaped off of the platform that they were on and she ran up to the deck of the barge. Luke slashed through the gun man's chest and noticed Leia run up on deck.

"Get on the gun." She nodded and ran towards the turret on the bow of the barge. "Aim it at the deck." She nodded again and twisted the turret around. Just as Lando grasped the end of the rifle he felt one of the Saarlek's tentacles grasp his leg. He let out a stunned shout and Han called for Chewie to give him the blaster.

"Don't move, Lando." Han called out and started to aim the blaster.

"Wait, I thought you were blind." Lando called out.

"It's okay, I can see a lot better." Han said reassuringly.

"A little higher… Just a little higher." Lando called out.

"Don't move." Han said again and fired. He hit the tentacle and it scurried back to the pit and Lando quickly started climbing up as Chewie and Han both worked to pull him back onto the deck of the hover boat. He ran to the helm of the boat just as Leia fired his turret at the deck of the ship and it caused an explosion which began to have a ripple effect around the barge. Luke grabbed a rope and kicked the trigger of his turret causing it to fire. He grabbed Leia around the waist and swung out to the hover boat.

"Let's go and don't forget the droids." Luke ordered.

"We're on our way." Lando said and flew the boat next to the barge and used the magnets at the bottom of the boat to get the droids out of the sand. He flew the boat away from the barge as fast as it would go. They saw what appeared to be a dust cloud come up out of thin air and just as they got closer they began to realize they could see an image in the center of the storm.

"That can't be real." Luke said in a shocked tone.

"We're going to fast. We're headed straight for it." Lando said irritably. The hover boat suddenly disappeared in the storm.

Star Date 1258.1

"I almost have it." Byrex said excitedly. Since the Vesta disappeared he had been working to understand the anomaly that had swallowed the ship and took his wife and daughter from him. He had built a device that he hoped would simulate the wormhole and if he couldn't bring them back to him then he would go to them. He was standing outside on the tallest mountain he could find and he worked on his device night and day. He started it again and the ground began to shake and he watched as it fired a beam of energy into the atmosphere. He watched the a wormhole open up but it closed almost instantly. "Don't worry darling, I will make this work." He began to walk into the pod that he had retrofitted to serve as a house until he could fix the device when something fell from the sky and slammed into the ground next to the house. He watched in awe as a blue skinned man rose from the crater he created. He was wearing a green shirt and black leggings. His hair and eyes were white.

"Greetings mortal, where have I landed?" Byrex looked at the man in shock.

"We're on the planet Syrus-three." Byrex replied. The man nodded and looked around for a moment before he noticed the machine Byrex had been working on.

"You're trying to create a portal device. Did you summon me?" The strange man asked while he studied it.

"No, I was trying to get my family back or maybe open a doorway that would take me to them." Byrex advised him.

"It would seem that we both now share that goal. I will help you fix your toy and maybe when the door reopens you will find your family, but be warned that when the door opens the universe will merge with others. When that happens only one can remain. The others will be destroyed. Can you live with that?" The strange man studied his face for a moment to gauge his reaction.

"I have to. I have to see them again. Show me how to fix this." Byrex said in a firm tone.


	2. Chapter 1: Fantasia

Kirk, Spock, and McCoy watched as the Enterprise was dragged slowly into the wormhole. The ground began to shake violently and sparks flew from the consoles.

"Scotty to bridge, I don't know how long we can keep it together down here. The strain is nearly more than she can take." Scotty's voice came over the comm-system in a panicked tone.

"If you have anything up your sleeve, Mr. Scott now would be the time to let me know." Kirk said as they watched the strange picture in the large hole slowly grow larger.

"We need to cut the power to the engines before the ship tears itself apart." Sulu called out from his console.

"Full stop," Kirk ordered and the ship was pulled quickly through and to the other side.

"What in the hell is that?" McCoy asked in awe as they stared at the view-screen. Directly ahead of them there seemed to be a large silver cloud. On top of the cloud was a large golden tower. A large entryway was built in the center and it looked like there was a landing at the very top of the tower with a small entrance leading into it.

"Unknown Doctor," Spock walked back to his station to check the sensor readings. "It would appear to be a floating castle, fascinating."

"Keptin, it would appear that there are ships coming from the top of that tower." Chekov called out. In the view-screen they saw several small objects leave the tower and speed towards the Enterprise.

"Shields up… red alert," Kirk ordered and sat down as everyone else took their stations.

"Captain, they're hailing us." Uhura called out.

"Put it on screen." Kirk replied. They were surprised to see a large bird sitting in a command chair of the other ship appear on the screen.

"Your people…need…help." The bird creature stumbled over the strange words. "Follow," The small ships turned around and sped back towards the tower.

"Intriguing," Spock said as he stepped close to Kirk.

"What did that feather-brain mean by our people need help?" McCoy asked irritably. "You realize that this is probably a trap?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out. Follow them Sulu, but be careful not to hit any of them.

"I'll try sir, Chekov give me one-quarter impulse power." Chekov quickly typed in the command and they slowly made their way forward. The small ships darted around the Enterprise. Sulu began to relax when he realized the ships were able to dodge out of the way of the bigger ship. Their sleek design made them very aerodynamic and maneuverable. The Enterprise turned suddenly and everyone held on to their stations to avoid falling.

"Sulu, what are you doing?" Kirk asked irritably.

"Nothing sir, they have taken over the controls and it looks like they are bringing us up to that platform. When they were nearly level with the platform they saw the small ships land and disappear and in their places were the pilots who stood on the sides of the door in equal rows and a young woman with skin as white as snow and crystal blue eyes stepped out. Her brown wavy hair was braided and came down to the middle of her back. The pilots all kneeled and Uhura received a message that the Empress was ready to greet them.

"Well, it looks like they're laying out the welcome mat." Kirk said. "I'm going to beam down and find out where or when we've been pulled to." Kirk advised as he walked to the turbo lift.

"Captain, I must insist in accompanying you." Spock informed him.

"Of course you're coming Spock… You to Bones." Kirk grinned.

"Why the hell would I go. I'm a doctor Jim, not a damn diplomat." McCoy complained.

"They said our people need help. Lighten up, this'll be fun." Kirk said as they entered the turbo lift.

"How do I keep letting myself get talked into these things?" McCoy mumbled as the transporter started and they were beamed down to the tower.

"Welcome strangers." The Empress welcomed them as they materialized in front of her. "Your people arrived after the great holes began to open."

"How many of them have opened here?" Spock asked curiously.

"The first one brought people like you here, but they couldn't control their vehicle and crashed it into the tower wall. Since then nine more have opened but no one else has come through it until you. We were hoping that you could tell us what was happening." She advised them.

"Where are we?" McCoy interrupted. The Empress studied the three of them for a moment.

"You're in Fantasia of course. Did you not come here deliberately?" She asked. "We were hoping you could tell us what was causing all of these mysterious holes with nothing in them to appear and destroy our world."

"Can you take us to our people?" Kirk asked. The Empress nodded.

"Of course, please come this way." She turned and led them inside. McCoy watched all of the creatures that had been piloting those small ships watching him then and it made him uncomfortable. Then he realized they weren't just bird like creatures. They seemed to be every type of animal he had ever heard of. "Your people are resting now. We were going to question them when they woke, but you being here now will save us some time."

"We don't know what's causing the strange holes to appear, uh…Empress." Kirk struggled to pronounce the strange word. "Our ship was pulled into it and then we were brought here."

"If what you say is the truth then we share the same adversary." She told him after taking a moment to think over what he had said.

"The people of ours that you rescued… Were they wearing uniforms like ours?" Spock asked and The Empress stopped for a moment.

"No, they were wearing strange clothing, especially the female." Her cheeks began to burn red when she remembered what she had seen. As they walked inside the tower they marveled at the size of it. "Everyone was hopeful that you would know what this nothingness is that's destroying everything. The news that you don't will destroy what spirit they have left." She said sadly.

"We will find out what it is." Kirk promised. McCoy was caught by surprise, but before he could interrupt Kirk continued. "After all, how else can we get home?" Kirk grinned at the annoyed look McCoy directed at him.

"We have the scans from the wormhole that brought us here Captain, however they are far from complete." Spock pointed out. "We will need to find another to continue our research. If we can discover how they work we may find the answers that we need to perhaps stop this phenomenon and get home." They entered what looked to be a small med bay and in the beds were several people that they didn't recognize. While they surveyed the group Kirk stopped next to Leia's bed.

"Jim, did you hear me?" McCoy asked and Kirk shook his head to clear it.

"I'm sorry Bones. My mind must have wandered." Kirk replied.

"Yeah, I can see that." McCoy shook his head. "I was saying that with this injury to her head I'm going to need to treat her now before she dies." He pulled out a device and stuck it to her forehead and pushed a few buttons on it. He ran his medical scanner over her for a moment. "She also broke her arm. I'll set that to and then check the others."

"How long will she be unconscious?" Kirk asked. McCoy grinned up at him.

"In love already, huh?" McCoy chuckled. "That's a new record for you isn't it?" Kirk glared at him.

"How long, Bones?" Kirk asked again.

"It's hard to tell, but based on these readings it could be a few hours or a few days. I will check out the others and make sure they're alright." McCoy grinned when he noticed his friend's eyes were still on the young woman.

"While your doctor is checking on the patients we received notice of another whole that just opened up to the South of here." The Empress informed them after receiving a report from a tall dark skinned man wearing long red robes. His forehead was twice the size of a human's and he had a large snow white beard.

"Good, we'll check it out." Kirk advised. "Message us when they wake up." McCoy nodded and Kirk pulled out his communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise, two to beam up." After a moment Kirk and Spock were transported to the ship. On the turbo lift Spock turned towards him.

"Captain, until we know who or what these people are I highly recommend that we approach this with caution. Logically, Dr. McCoy should either have come with us or we should have stayed with him.

"Bones can take care of himself. I want him to find out more about those people and I need you here with me to study these wormholes." Kirk advised. The doors opened and they walked onto the bridge.

"Keptin, there has been a lot of activity coming from ten miles South of our location.

"Mr. Sulu, set course for the disturbance." Kirk ordered.

"Aye sir," Sulu glanced nervously towards Chekov who returned the look and sighed. Kirk hit a button on the side of his chair and began to speak.

"Captain's Log, Star Date… well, I'm not sure at the moment. The Enterprise has been pulled into an unnatural wormhole and brought us to a strange new planet. We are heading towards the source of another disturbance so we can attempt to understand it and find a way home." Kirk thought of how to say what he wanted to then. "This world is called Fantasia from what the locals have told us, and it's being ripped apart by the wormholes. When we find a way home we hope that in turn we will be able to save this world."

…

"Darling," Byrex said excitedly. "I've missed you so much." An image of his wife and daughter appeared before him. They tried to say something to him and Valindra his daughter rushed forward but she went through her father. "I need to boost the power to the device." Byrex said with optimism filling his voice for the first time since he had started the experiments. He saw an image of his wife and daughter one last time before the power to his device went out.

"We're nearly there, and soon Fantasia will be destroyed." The man that Byrex had come to call Tristan said in a matter of fact tone. Byrex felt of pang of guilt about the last part, but then he thought about his daughter trying to hug him and the disappointed look on her face with tears running down her cheeks when she couldn't. He decided that he would never give up no matter the cost."

…

"Oh good, you're awake." McCoy said as he came to sit by Leia's bed.

"Where am I?" Leia asked and then she sat up quickly. "Where's Luke and Han?"

"The other people that you were brought here with are fine, but they are still unconscious. Do you know how you got here?" McCoy asked.

"No, sorry, We were heading for home when a storm appeared out of nowhere and brought us to this place. The hover boat was moving too fast to stop and we crashed into a large wall." Leia said as McCoy helped her to her feet. She went over to stand next to Luke's bed and reached down to brush his hair out of his eyes. "Are there any clothes here? I would really like to change out of this as soon as possible."

"Yeah, let me ask the locals." McCoy replied. He walked out of the room and found a man that looked like a cat and asked him where to find some clothes for her. He advised him that he would bring some back for her.

"Where are we?" Leia asked when he returned.

"They call this place Fantasia. I don't know any more than that yet." McCoy informed her.

"You're not from here either are you?" Leia asked after a moment.

"No, I'm from another place as well and before you ask no, I don't know how to get out of here either." He grinned at her. "So, for now we'll just have to make the best of things. Maybe they have some scotch around here somewhere."

"What is that?" She asked curiously while he ran his scanner over Luke.

"This will tell us his condition." McCoy said referring to the scanner. Leia looked confused for a moment.

"No, I meant what is scotch?" She replied.

"Wow, you're really missing out. I may have to show you when I'm able to get a bottle of it." He grinned at her and walked over to Han and ran the scanner over him to.

…

The Enterprise came to a stop one hundred feet from the largest wormhole they've seen yet. It was eating everything around it and leaving nothing behind.

"The logical thing to do may be to find another way home and evacuate this world." Spock pointed out.

"No, Chekov send a probe into the wormhole and run a complete scan of it." Kirk ordered.

"That will take two point five standard hours to complete sir." Chekov advised.

"Very well, I'm going to get some sleep. Let me know when it's completed." Kirk replied.


End file.
